izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever
Author's Note: I got bored, so I decided to make a story that pretty much just focuses on Heidi and Gilbert's friendship. Heidi's problem is like Elizaveta's...except Heidi only has Gilbert to turn to. I was inspired to do this while I was talking about Canadians and how evil they are behind their shy, quiet disguise. Andyway, please enjoy! —Allison Abree Jones, aka Alice Heidi woke up to his alarm clock beeping. Hee shut it off and closed his eyes to try to get back to sleep. There was a throbbing pain in his chest. He figured that if he slept for a little while longer it would go away. He woke up an hour later, and the pain was still there. He got ready for school and just barely caught the bus. He sat down in the back, not wanting to talk to anyone. He didn't even feel like talking to his best friend. But he knew he couldn't avoid doing so. "Hey, Rapa!" Gilbert said as he sat down next to Heidi. "Hey..." Heidi replied. "What's up?" "What's wrong, buddy? Are you sick or something? I was suprised to find you sitting in the back here instead of tormenting Lovi." "I don't know. My chest has been really hurting lately. It's like this awful throbbing pain and it feels like something's trying to crush me." Heidi looked down at his lap. "I just want it to go away, but no amount of sleeping or bathing is helping it." Gilbert grabbed Heidi by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the window. "You better be lying to me, Rapa! This better be one of your stupid jokes! You better just be saying that to freak me out!" "It's not a joke or anything. I'm not intentionally trying to scare you. You asked, so I answered honestly. I would've lied if I could have, but I can't lie to you." "First you announce that you're a homo, and now—" He cut himself off, let go of Heidi, and sat back down. "I feel like I've had this conversation before." Both of them remained silent the rest of the way to school. ~§~§~§~§~§~ Right before P.E., which was the last class of the day, Gilbert forced Heidi into the janitor's closet and locked the door. "What do you want?" Heidi asked. "I think I might know what's wrong with you," Gilbert said. He grabbed Heidi's arm and bent it behind his back. "Ouch!" Heidi gasped. Gilbert let go immediately. "I didn't really hurt you, did I? I thought you wouldn't ever be able to feel pain ever again..." "That didn't hurt my arm, it put more pressure on my chest." He sighed. "I thought I was done with feeling pain." "Okay, well, it's just your chest, right?" Heidi nodded. "Yeah." "Then I know exactly what's wrong with you." Heidi was surprised. "R-really? Then what's going on? Huh? Please tell me! This is freaking me out!" Gilbert blushed deep red. "I-I c-ca-can't tell you right now. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?" "Okay, great!" Heidi gave his friend a hug. "I love you so much! You are my bestest friend ever!" "Did you just say 'bestest'?" "You can't say anything about my word choice." "But you—" "You gave yourself all of Awesomeland. You can't say anything about my word choice." ~§~§~§~§~§~ At the end of the next day, Heidi opened his locker and found a basket with a note attached to it. He opened the note and read it to himself. Hey, Heidi. It turns out you're not a homo, you're actually a female. I decided to be awesome, like I always am, and get you a basket of things you'll need. I can't imagine how awkward it would be to tell your parents that you found out that you weren't really a guy. You would not believe how difficult it was to get my little brother to help me shop for your stuff. Please don't think this discovery changes things between us, because I really don't want it to. Ich Libe Dich, the great and awesome Gilbert Heidi sat down in the back of the bus with his—No, her—basket on her lap. "Hey, Rapa!" Gilbert said, sitting down next to Heidi. "How's my favorite girl today?" "I'm great! Thanks a bunch for what you did for me! But...are you sure this definitely won't change anything between us...?" "As long as you don't let it. I seriously don't want to lose you as a best friend. I may have thought you were a guy the etire time I've know you, but even though we both know you're a chic, you're pretty awesome to have around." "Not as awesome as you. Heidi rested her head against Gilbert's shoulder. "No going easy on me, no openly aknowledging that you ever thought I was a guy, no secrets—" "Nothing will change, I promise." "Thank you. Ich libe dich."